headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Autopsy
Voodoo Production Services After Dark Films | release date(s) = August 24th, 2008 | mpaa rating = | running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $4,000,000 IMDB; Autopsy (2008); Box Office/Business | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }} Autopsy is an independent American horror film of the psycho-thriller subgenre. It was directed by Adam Gierasch and written by Giearasch, Jace Anderson and E.L. Katz. It was produced by , and Voodoo Production Services and premiered in the UK on August 24th, 2008. The movie stars Michael Bowen, Robert Patrick, Jessica Lowndes, Ashley Schneider, Ross Kohn and Jenette Goldstein. The premise of the film involves a group of friends returning home from Mardi Gras in New Orleans when they are involved in a traffic accident. They are immediately rushed to a nearby hospital only to discover that this particular medical center is responsible for conducting obscene and grotesque experiments on living patients. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "It's not just the dead anymore". * Autopsy premiered at the London FrightFest Film Festival on August 24th, 2008. It premiered in the United States at the After Dark Horrofest on January 9th, 2009, earning the film the "Eight Films to Die For" honorific. * Autopsy was released to DVD on March 31st, 2009 by Lions Gate Home Entertainment. * The Mardi Gras scenes were filmed on-location in New Orleans, Louisiana with some scenes filmed in Jackson. Interior scenes were filmed in Hollywood, California. * This is the first horror film directed by Adam Gierasch. Adam is also an actor who has appeared in such films as Spiders, Asylum, Crocodile and Tobe Hooper's remake of 2004 Toolbox Murders. * FlipZide Pictures also co-produced Final Destination. * Actress Jenette Goldstein is best known for playing the role of Private Vasquez in the 1986 sci-fi/action film Aliens as well as the vampire Diamondback in the Kathryn Bigelow film Near Dark. * Screenwriter E.L. Katz got his start in the industry working as a horror/music journalist for While You Were Sleeping, Fangoria, Creature-Corner, and Life Sucks Die. * Screenwriter Jace Anderson also worked on such low-budget independent horror films as as Spiders, Asylum, Crocodile, Crocodile 2: Death Swamp', ''Rats, the remake of Toolbox Murders, Mortuary and the 2009 remake of Night of the Demons. * William Hope and Ryan O'Quinn are uncredited in this film. Bloopers Note: These were taken from the Autopsy page at IMDB. Their accuracy has not been verified. * A brief glimpse of a wall sign as Emily runs up a flight of stairs shows the letters to be backwards, indicating that the shot was reversed. * After Jude's death, Emily runs up a flight of stairs, seen with the sharp tool she used to stab Travis with. When she exits the stairs and enters the hallway, she is empty handed. * When the girl answers the phone at the nurse station, she does not depress the lighted line button. This was necessary on these types of phones. As it sat with no line depressed, she would have had no connection. * When Jude wants to open the bottle of nitrous gas, Scott prevents him, claiming it is flammable. Actually nitrous oxide is a non-flammable gas. The year in film Other films that were released in 2008 include: Recommendations External Links/Reviews * * Autopsy at Wikipedia * Autopsy at FEARnet.com * Autopsy at The Jaded Viewer * Autopsy at Shock Till You Drop * Autopsy at Upcoming Horror Movies References Gallery Autopsy (2008) 002.jpg Autopsy (2008) 003.jpg Autopsy screenshot 001.jpg Autopsy screenshot 002.jpg Autopsy screenshot 003.jpg Autopsy screenshot 004.jpg Autopsy screenshot 005.jpg ---- Category:Films Category:2008 films Category:Voodoo Production Services Category:After Dark Films Category:Mardi Gras Category:Autopsies